


[Untitled]

by ninamazing



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-17
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamazing/pseuds/ninamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Something in her tone made him look back, and realize she was crying.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Untitled]

"You know what to do, River. Just take us out of the world." Mal turned to leave.

"You're not staying on the bridge?"

He smiled. "I trust you."

"I know you do."

Something in her tone made him look back, and realize she was crying.

"Ni meí shì bà, ài rén? Is it somethin' I said?" Mal was back at her chair, his hands on her shoulders. "Xin gan?"

She shuddered. "They rang the bell for the neighborhood watch but nobody was there to hear it," she whimpered. "Street's dark. One man with a tool kit but he doesn't get close. Knows they'll kill him. Doesn't care."

Mal wiped the tears from her cheek. Seemed like the thing to do.

"And there's another woman. Reavers got her."

"No," said Mal. "No more reavers." He had vowed keep the few that remained away from he and his—especially River. By any means he could: hope, cleverness … sheer force of will … grenades.

She looked up at him. "Mal. Mal Mal Mal Mal Mal. That's what she said. That's what they all say. Why did you believe in me?"

"I just did, darlin'," was his response, and after Miranda he had an inkling why. "I always will."

River smiled, clarity returning. "You're not leaving me," she said.

"I'm not leaving you," he replied, tilting her pretty chin to bring her closer.

After that there was really only one thing to do.


End file.
